To compare the efficacy and safety of a transdermal therapeutic system for testosterone to those of testosterone injection in a group of hypogonadal men. Physical exams, blood counts, chemistries and sex hormones (testosterone, dihydrotestosterone, LH, FSH and estradiol) will be performed bimonthly.